The Ex
by Angel Torrelino
Summary: Lena's ex is back in town trying to get her back. Lena's secret comes out. How will Kara and the others take the news.
1. Chapter 1

Lena was in her office when there was a knock on the door, she looked up and in walked someone she havent seen for years just stood there infront of her in her office smiling at her.

"hello Lena" the voice said, "Jack, what are you doing here?" She asked him feeling uneasy. He looked at her with loving eyes "i heard that you moved here and im here on business for a week, i thought i could take you out for lunch and catch up" Jack said.

Lena just stood there hoping Kara would hear her whispers and on that note Kara walked in to her office.

"honey i got lunch for us" the blond said setting down the take out on the table. Lena couldent help but smile at her fiancee.

Jack was a bit suprised at what was happening, he wanted to be alone with Lena and convince her to come back to him, he did not like the interruption of someone. He looked at Kara with distaste and was about to tell her to leave but he got cut off when Lena opened her mouth.

"oh love, thank god you are here, i was beginning to wonder if you forgot about our lunch date" she said walking towards the blond.

Kara smiled at her and gave Lena a kiss on her lips. " I would never forget our lunch dates babe, not even when your brother would come and crash it with my lovely cousin" Kara turned her head when she heard the third person mumble. "Honey you did not tell me that you have a appointment with someone, i can come later" Lena shook her head "no honey he came unannounced" she turned back to Jack " as you can see i have an appointment with my wife to be. Did you need anything?"

Jack stood there unable to speak until Lena spoke to him " i um.. no no i just.. i wanted to see you and.. um.. i guess i have to go" with that he left her office.

Lena looked at Kara with a smile and Kara had a smug look on her face "one of your many admires?" she ask her future wife who just shook her head "no, that was Jack my ex boyfriend" Lena said nonchalant and walked over to the couch prepering the food Kara had with her.

Kara just looked at her "your ex boyfriend, when did you guys meet? when did you guys date? does he want you back? cause it seems like he does" she started to ramble a lot of questions and was getting worried over the what ifs and what will happen and if Lena would leave her for someone else. Kara's worries did not go unnoticed from Lena.

"honey i would never leave you for him, you are the love of my life and there is no one i rather be with then you, i want to have a family with you. I want Kara Danvers as my wife and mother of my future childrens" Lena said to her with a smile. She could not help how the blond made her feel inside.

Kara could not help feeling a bit jealous meeting one of Lena's exes, she did not like the feeling or thought that someone else was with her future wife. If Kara was gonna be honest she was in hell when they broke up during collage.. it got worse when Lena moved to irland for the rest of the collage up until she moved back to the state.

"Kara, darling lets sit and eat now before the food gets cold" Lena said making Kara brake her thoughts and went to sit with her wife to be on the couch.

After seeing Lena in her office and that blond woman Jack was utterly jealouse but would not back down to get Lena back on his good side, his mind was made up and had alredy set up a plan to make sure that Lena would leave her for him.

It was two days since he went to Lenas office to suprise her, he sent her flowers and gifts and even some of her favorite food to her office. In his mind this was the way to swoon a beautiful woman like Lena Luthor, but oh how he faild... really faild. What he did not know was that she had change over the years.

He took a chance and went back to see Lena in L-Corp. As he entered her office once again he saw the blond woman sitting on her couch giggeling and making his ex girlfriend smile and laugh. He knock the door and starteled the two woman who was having an intimt time.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Lena asked with a very stift look on her face "um.. i was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me so we could talk" he said looking at Kara with distaste witch did not go unnotice from Lena and she did not like it. "Well as you can see im already having lunch with my fiance" she said as she got up from the couch "i would appriciate it if you could make an appointment next time you want to see me, now if you don't mind i would go back to my lunch" Lena said coldly. Jack just looked at her and could not belive that once again he have been kicked out.

Lena was holding a winter party for her employers and share holders, she thought it would be nice for once a year to let the staff meet the share holders and keep a good bond with them. As always she invited her friends from the DEO. It was well known that Lena Luthor have friends in the NCPD and FBI and even Superman and Supergirl, she was not the woman to mess with. No one would like to have the feds to knock at their door and reveal everything they have in their closet.

Jack found out that the winter ball party was held by Lena so he just made sure that he got an invitation. Once he got to the party he was suprised to see Lena standing in the middle of the dancefloor dancing with the blond woman he had often seen in her office. He walked towards them.

"May i have this dance?" he asked Lena who just stood there suprised to see him since she did not invite him "Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked him. Jack just smiled "i must confesse im a plus one with one of your guest Mr. Skogholm was nice enough to invite me here" he said but Lena was not happy or impressed at all. They started to walk away from the dance floor with Kara by her side.

"why are you here Jack? really why are you here? have you not noticed that i do not want your precense here or near me? why are you so precisstent to..." Lena was cut off with a kiss from Jack making Kara's blood boil to her core and all their friends just watch in horror and shock. Lena quickly push him away and hit him in the face so hard that he lost his balance.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT?? DONT YOU GET IT IM NOT INSTRESSTED IN YOU OR ANYONE ELSE UNLESS IT'S KARA FUCKING DANVERS!!! ANY AMOUNT OF FLOWERS OR GIFTS DOES NOT ERASE WHAT YOU DID TO ME, NOW GET OUT OR I CAN PROMISE YOU MY SISTER IN LAW WILL DO MUCH MORE HARM THEN I DID AND SHE IS NOT ONE TO MESS WITH" Lenas voice boomed out making the DJ stop the music and people stop dancing.

Before Kara could react Maggie and Alex picked Jack up and sent him down to the station. Kara was still in shock and was speachless, her heart hurt when she saw Jack kiss Lena. She wanted to kick his ass but couldent, she would have sent him to the other side of the universe but she can't do that cause that means she would expose herself. Kara was happy to have such a strong woman that loved her and two sisters who would do everything for her.

Maggie went to the Station together with Alex, Jack was put in a interrigation room and he was whining about the fact that his nose was broken and that he did not do anything to deserve getting punch or be arrested.

"Why am I in here? Shouldn't you get medical help for me? She broke my nose for God sake" he was ranting out Maggie and Alex was just sitting there looking at him, they where both trying not to laugh at him.

"Why are you two just sitting there?? Do something" he almost shouted.

"Mr. Speer you are arrested for sexual harassment" Maggie said looking at him with a very serious face and he was just confused "Why am I accused of that? I was just expressing my love to the woman I am in love with" he said bluntly. Both Alex and Maggie was just looking at each other "you do know that she is not interested in you, she is already engaged to someone else" Maggie said "how can she be with that blond stupid girl who can't offer her anything" he spat out "I was supposed to be with her not that stupid blond" he cringe his face. Alex was about to speak when the door opend and a very angry Lena was looking at him with such hatred in her eyes. Maggie and Alex got up from their seats and watch the scene infront of them.

"I will tell you for the last time! I am not interested in you and I don't love you. I am getting married to the love of my life and you have nothing that I want from you. After the stunt you made all those years ago.. I will always hate you.. you are nothing but air to me" Lena spat out "come near me again and I won't hesitate to destroy you like you did to me" with that she walked out the door leaving two confused woman's.

Since Lena did not press any charge on Jack Maggie had to let him go. That night Lena made sure to tell everyone her big secret.. she just hopes that Kara will forgive her for hiding it and not be judge by it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was game night at Danvers/Luthor household. Winn was arguing with Maggie about Batman vs Superman movie and Alex was laughing. James was talking with Kara about some plans about a new suits for him and for Alex. J'onn and was talking to Eliza about work.

Lena took a deep breath and was mentally peppering herself before revealing her secret.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Lena said making everyone stop doing what they where doing.

"Lena, honey are you okey?" Kara said with a calm voice. Lena looked at her.. staring in her blue eyes "yes love.. I just want to say something" Kara looked at her love.

Lena looked around the room where all the people who cares about her was waiting for her to speak.

Lena took a deep breath.. and then she began.

"When I was in Ireland for a year, I became friends with a guy, Jack you all met him already" they all nodded "Well as I said we became friends and in time we became a couple but it did not last that long" Lena closed her eyes and was trying to concentrate her breathing.

"Lee, what happend? What did he do?" Winn asked. She opened her eyes "he forced himself on me and I became pregnant" she almost whispered but everyone heard what she said and gasp.

"You have a child" Kara said with a low voice. Lena looked down on floor.. Kara took her hand "Lena tell me what happend and where is your child" Lena could not help but cry. Maggie walked up to Lena "do you want me to continue?" And Lena just nodded.

Alex and Kara looked at each other and the look did not go unnoticed between friends. Maggie noticed it too "I'm sorry i did not tell you but it was never my place to tell, i promised her" she said looking at the sisters. "Her daughter is living with one of my cousins in New York, she is well aware that Lena is her mother" everyone nodded.

"It's just now that we have been talking about her moving here since Lenas mother is in jail, now that we know that Jack is here he might want to harm or even try to take coustedy of her" she continued but Kara just couldn't hold it anymore and instead of saying anything she left their apartment. Lena couldn't say anything, she broke her heart and she knew it, she had been lying to the love of her life, she deserved it. Alex tried to call her but she would not pick up the phone. Maggie and everyone else was trying to assure Lena that everything would be alright and that Kara just needed to calm down.

An hour had gone since Kara left the apartment and everyone has been trying to get a hold of her. Maggie has been by Lena side, the door opened and a very upset and teary blue eyed blond walked in through the door.

She did not say anything.. she was just pacing back and forth.. and then looked at Lena without saying anything.

"Kara please say something and stop pacing back and forth.. your making me dizzy" Alex said making her little sister stop doing what she was doing "I'm sorry" Kara muttered low. They all where quitet for a few minutes. Lena could not take the silence anymore "I'm sorry I lied to you for so long, I just had to keep her safe from my mother, please understand" she cried "I.. I'm not mad at you, I.. I understand why you did it and I don't blame you" Kara said looking at her soon to be wife "I just hope you forgive me for what I did" she said making everyone wonder what the blond ment about that. "Kara what did you do?" Alex asked her sister but before she could get an answer her phone buzzed and there she got a message from Vasquez that they got a tip that one Jack Speer was in coustedy and was told to be sent to the DEO.

"Kara what did you do? And why is Jack in DEO?" Alex asked her little sister.

Kara stood there quiet for a while "I drag him there until you can charge him with something, I won't let him be set free if we are bringing my stepdaughter back to the city" everyone just looked at her. Lena couldn't help herself, she walked over to the blond and kissed her with passion "our daughter, she is our daughter" Kara smiled at her "I won't let anyone or anything happend to our daughter" she whispered. Maggie just smiled "Well let's get my niece back home".

XXXXX

Maggie and Alex went to Manhattan the day after. It was still a little tense between the pair. Maggie knew that she should have said something a long time ago but it was never her secret to tell. Alex knew that Maggie was just doing what she was told, she knew it was Lena's secret to tell so she couldn't really be mad at her but she could not help feel betrayed somehow. "I know I should have told you but it was not my place to do so, please understand that, I hate it when we fight" Maggie said not looking at her girlfriend "I know.. it's just.. I.. it just feels weird that none of you said something.. but I do understand why.. it's just.. this is the first time you kept something from me" Alex said "it just feels weird.. but I am happy to meet my niece" she said with a smile.

The flight to NY was pleasant, bit by bit Alex started to feel nervous to meet her, she really did not have to be feeling like that but she could not help it, the little girl was her future niece and the daughter of her best friend.

When they landed the pair was met by Maggie's cousin Anabel, they did have similar fractures in the face and with one look you could see that they were related.

"Hi.. you must be Alex.. Maggie here has been talking about you a lot"she said witch surprised her "oh.. really.. I wish I could say the same thing but Maggie here haven't really been talking about anyone in her family, but I do hope she only told you good things about me" Alex said with a smile.

They drove for about 30 minutes when they reach a farm Alex saw a big White House with white fences and a few horses and cattles.

When they where close enough they saw 4 people standing by the porch waving at them. As soon they got out of the car a little girl ran up to them "Aunt Maggie" the raven girl shouted who was clearly happy to see her.

Alex watch the two of them interact with each other, clearly the her girlfriend was so good with kids that it made an impression that she would be a really great mother someday.

The two girls turned around and faced Alex with a smile so she walked towars them. "Alex, this is Ariana, she is Lana's daughter and my niece" she said with a smile. The little girl looked at her shyly "hi" she whispered not making eye contact at all "hi sweetie, I'm.. " she looked at Maggie who just nodded her head "im your mama's and aunts friend".

The three of them went in the house and stayed there for an hour so that the little girl had time to say goodbye to her aunts and uncel.

Ariana was happy to be on her way home to stay with her mother. She was finally on her way to live with her. Once she opend up to Alex she couldn't stop talking, she kept asking her about her job and how she met her mother and aunt.

Once they landed in National City Lena was already waiting for them at the airport. She was very happy to finally live with her daughter. Lena had talked about Kara and told her that she was her girlfriend and the love of her life.

Once the door opend the little girl saw her mother and started to cry "mama" she yelled out and ran toward her. Lena was smiling from ear to ear "Ariana" she said and lifted her baby girl up to a hug.

Lena thanks Alex and Maggie and the two of them left the mother and daughter duo to spend some time alone. Kara on the other hand was watching them from above and she was happy to see her fiance connect with her daughter.

XXXXX

The next few days had been very eventful for Kara and Lena. Ariana was very happy to meet her for the first time. She was asking a lot of questions about her job and how her mom was during high school and what she did during their younger years. Kara was happy to tell her about anything she wanted to know. They even bonded over food and Disney movies.

Lena was watching them interact and she felt that her heart was getting warmer. She was happy that the woman she loved and her daughter was getting along perfectly.

She is looking forward to their future as a family.


End file.
